Welcome to Murrika, Part 2
Welcome to Murrika, Part 2 is the second episode of Mitt 10: Romneyverse. Plot Teaser montage of scenes from the previous episode begins. VO: Previously on Mitt 10: Romneyverse... is seen punching Mitt in front of the crowd. Lincoln: My office... NOW camera cuts to the principal's office. Mitt and Paul are sitting in chairs in front of his desk. Mitt: What? Detention? It's the first day of school? Lincoln: You knocked him unconscious... camera cuts to Paul and Mitt in front of Mitt's locker. Mitt begins to turn the dial to open it when suddenly a green light begins to flash from it. Paul: What's that? Mitt: Not sure, I don't think a graphing calculator can do that... opens the locker and sees that the actual inside is gone, having been replaced with a glowing green vortex. Two people can be heard approaching from around the corner. Paul: Green vortex of death, or a three-hour on Saturday, your choice... Mitt: Not really much of a choice... grabs Paul's hand and leads him through the green vortex. camera cuts to Priemuth talking to Mitt and Paul. Priemuth: Welcome to Murrika... cuts to later in the conversation. Priemuth: Meet the Romneytrix... camera shows Mitt transforming into Superbird. It then cuts again to Bindblast fighting Leahware. Leahware: RAH! NO ONE DENIES LEAHWARE HIS PRIZE! camera cuts again to Priemuth, Mitt, and Paul standing across from the locker. Priemuth: The locker was damaged during the battle... It appears you two are stuck here... Forever... montage ends, and the episode continues right where the last one left off. Mitt: Forever... Wow, that's a long time... Paul: Yeah, no duh, but, can't you fix it? Priemuth: Not easily... It will require a very rare element: Chronosonium. Paul: Can you find it... Priemuth: I used up my last sample when I originally built the locker... I'll have to get some more... Until then... a girl enters the room. Priemuth turns, and so do Mitt and Paul. Priemuth: Ah, right on schedule... Sarah, this is Mitt, and this is Paul... They're from Earth... Sarah: Cool, Earthlings! Priemuth: Why don't you show these two around the planet... I need to find some Chronosonium... nods her head and then begins to walk out of the base. Sarah: Follow me... camera cuts to them standing right outside of the base, allowing Mitt and Paul to see the full of Eastwood for the first time. Sarah: This is Eastwood... points right across from them. Sarah: And that is the castle where the Great King Romnius lives... there is an explosion at the castle. They all widen their eyes in shock. Sarah: And right now, it's under attack... Song Act I runs off towards the castle as Paul and Sarah stay in place. Sarah: Does he do that a lot? Paul: A lot! camera cuts to Mitt. As he is running towards the castle, he transforms using the Romneytrix and turns into Wolfbane. As he runs he gets on all fours and then charges off towards the castle. Meanwhile, Paul and Sarah are running to try and catch up with him. Paul: So do you live with Priemuth... Sarah: Sort of... Priemuth is my adoptive dad... He kind of lets me on my own most of the time... He's too busy with his inventing and innovating... It's kind of boring Paul: But he made the Romneytrix... Sarah: Which has only gotten the base attacked countless of times... Luckily you two showed up when you did or it probably would have been stolen this time... Paul: Ha, bet Priemuth would have found a way to stop them... Sarah: Or, you know, I would have... Paul: Right, with your alien powers, which are what by the way? stretches out her arm and grabs onto a pole and swings herself forward. Paul bursts forward with wind to catch up with her. Sarah: My dad was a Kraaho, my mom a human, so I'm half human! Paul: Aren't we all? Sarah: Excuse me, what? Paul: Oh, nothing... Maybe we should focus on helping Mitt with whatever he's doing by now... Sarah: Yeah, sounds good... camera cuts to Mitt as Wolfbane arriving at a balcony near the top floor of the castle. He looks around and then gets punched by Leahware, who comes out of nowhere. Leahware: Boy, you think you can stop us? You're too late? Mitt: You haven't seen Wolfbane yet... Leahware: Oh, but I've seen them all... whistles loudly. An alien tiger jumps down from the top of a column on the balcony. There is a band around its neck with a symbol similar to the Romneytrix on it. It flashes red as the alien tiger switches into a ten-foot tall red crystal beast. The beast charges at Mitt, who grows crystal swords out of his hands. He jumps and tries to attack the creature, but the sword simply makes a loud noise when it collides with the creature and sends Mitt back sliding across the ground. As the beast charges again at Mitt, Paul and Sarah arrive and begin to confront Leahware. Characters Heroes *Mitt Conners *Paul Cannyn Aliens *Wolfbane *Moreman (confirmed, debut) Minor Characters *Priemuth *Sarah (debut) Villains *Leahware *Khyden's Dog (debut) **Crystaplex *Khyden (confirmed) *Dr. Obamos (confirmed, debut) Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Mitt 10: Romneyverse Category:Paperluigi ttyd